Perfect Time
by Tiw-K
Summary: Summary: Red X sneaks into the Tower and gets a surprise. *Discontinued*


Title: Perfect Time By: Raehli 

Pairing: Red X/Robin, slight slash(depending on how you look at it)

Author's note: Wrote this using an idea from one of my sister's fanfics (or one of her friends, can't quite remember).

* * *

'This is the perfect time to go get my belt back.'

Red X had been sitting back and waiting for an opportunity to present itself for many months. He needed to get his belt back. He couldn't do anything really fun without it. And after waiting many months it finally came.

The Teen Titans had been called away for a battle. Some prison escapee was causing trouble by threatening the city. It was perfect for Red X because it meant that the Titans left quickly. When they were in a hurry they didn't worry about tower security.

Red X quickly took advantage of the situation and made his way swiftly into the tower. He hadn't seen the Titans leave, but he had heard a news broadcast about the battle. If he had any luck he would be able to get in and out of the tower before the Titans returned. It would be easy like the first time he snuck in.

'This is just perfect. I'll get back my belt and then begin stealing good stuff once again.' Red X thought as he hacked the main entrance computer system.

Red X was really annoyed at the fact that he lost the belt in the first place. He had gotten careless and allowed the Boy Wonder to obtain his most prized treasure. Without the belt Red X had to do lame amateur thievery. He preferred challenges and amateur heists weren't challenging enough.

It was easy to get past the main security net work. The Titans hadn't bothered with changing the passwords, which seemed incredibly stupid to Red X. He didn't waste time dwelling on the reasons why because his time was limited.

Red X quickly made his way to the upper floors and headed in the direction of the living room. Not much had changed since Red X was last there. The Titans were still slobs and also had nothing of real importance. It was slightly surprising to find none of the upstairs security running.

'They must have been in a real hurry.' Red X noticed a knocked over bowl of popcorn and the t.v was still running. 'They must have been having movie night and got interrupted by the call.'

Red X decided he wasted enough time investigating the living room. He didn't want to be caught in the tower when the Titans came back. It would be embarrassing and also annoying. Boy Wonder would probably want the costume back.

Red X walked cautiously into the hallway and paused outside Robin's door. He noticed that the door wasn't locked and once again thought of how careless the Titans were. He slipped silently into the room.

It was a big shock for him to find that the room was occupied. Red X froze as his eyes noticed Boy Wonder lying on his bed.

'Robin is here? Why isn't he out fighting bad guys?' Red X felt adrenaline rush through his veins.

He shifted into a fighting stance and prepared himself for a battle. But after a moment he realized that Robin still lay on his bed unmoving.

'Is he asleep?' Red X slowly crept forward examining the unmoving boy.

Robin was indeed sleeping. He was also not dressed prepared for a fight. Red X made quick note of the lack of costume and mask. Instead Robin was wearing dark blue pajama pants. A blanket was lying on the floor beside the bed having been kicked off.

Another thing Red X noticed was that Robin's face was slightly flushed and his breath came out in uneven gasps. It was kind of obvious that he was sick and unable to do any battling.

'He's sick. With a fever or something.' Relief flooded through Red X at the thought.

The lack of security made sense now. With Robin being sick it would be a problem if he triggered the alarm when trying to get to the bathroom or something. It also helped explain why the Titans weren't back yet. Without Robin they would probably have to fight a lot harder.

"Looks like I won't be getting a fight from out of you kid.' He muttered feeling a smile tug at his lips.

Red X felt a little bit disappointed at the thought. He always enjoyed fighting with Robin because it was a challenge. He ran his gloved hand through Robin's sweaty black hair and sighed. It felt oddly nice to be able to do that.

Red X then turned towards the closet to begin his search. He made sure that he did so quietly because he didn't want to disturb the tired teen. He found Robin's discarded suit lying in a heap on the bottom of the closet.

'He looks so different without the costume on. He looks vulnerable.' Red X glanced at the discarded mask before tossing the costume into a laundry bin.

He went back to looking for his belt and found it rather quickly. His prize was hanging up at the very back. He quickly removed it from the hanger and snapped it around his waist. It was surprising to find the belt fully charged and ready for use.

'Perfect.' Red X closed the closet and was heading for the door when movement caught his eye.

Robin had curled into a ball and had started shivering. Red X made his way back towards the bed and examined the teen again. Robin's teeth were chattering and his was reaching blindly for the missing blanket.

Red X knelt down and placed the blanket into Robin's searching hand. He was slightly startled when two blurry blue eyes opened. They were focused on the blanket and Red X felt himself wanting those eyes to look his way.

He sighed as those blue eyes vanished. Robin muttered something unintelligently, then snuggled beneath the warm blanket. It was kind of disappointing for Red X. He wanted to know what would have happened if he were caught.

'Boy Wonder has pretty eyes.' Red X thought as he released a breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

He felt a certain thrill from nearly being caught and from seeing Robin without a mask. He shook his head to clear all thoughts and headed for the door. He had wasted enough time in the tower and had to get going before the Titans returned. Glancing back once more he smiled at the sight Robin sleeping peacefully before vanishing into the night.

'I was right. It was a perfect time to get my belt back.'


End file.
